We Are The Last
by Xeelia
Summary: Schrodinger didn't try to end Alucard by offering his blood; instead, he switched sides due to his fascination with Seras. Why did he take notice of her? What did he see in her eyes as he stared at her? And why could he hop into her memories?
1. We Are the Last

We Are The Last

Millennium had been defeated. Sir Integra had killed the Major. Seras had killed the Captain with the help of Pip and, shockingly enough, Schrodinger. Alucard had killed many more enemies, including that blasted priest Anderson.

Two members of the group had survived though; Schrodinger and Walter.

Walter, having been defeated by Alucard and reverted to his teen form had been forcibly turned into a real vampire and chained in the basement of the Hellsing manor. Integra had given Alucard permission to bind him the same way her ancestor had bound Alucard himself. Walter's screams and insults echoed in the halls but no one, not even Seras, paid him any mind.

Schrodinger, however, was an enigma. He had offered his allegiance to Seras and her alone. Sir Integra hadn't liked it but knew they needed all the help they could find now and that Seras was truly loyal and so allowed it.

The blood pact that cemented the deal had been odd for Seras, giving him a taste of her blood and taking a swallow of his. His blood had tasted of spice and sugar, rich yet mellow; nothing she'd ever tasted was quite like it.

The results were immediate. Both parties glowed purple and waves of fractured memories flowed into each of the other. Seras' missing arm re-grew and Schrodinger's tail became more obvious. The light became almost blinding and then all stopped and both collapsed on the ground.

Alucard growled, he hadn't liked this idea and was worried for his childe. He was about to shoot the cat-boy in the head when both Seras and Schrodinger looked up and he stopped shocked.

Seras looked different, her eyes now mismatched, the left still blood red but the other was violet. Her spiky hair had grown longer and softer, coming just past her shoulders. Her body was the same but there was a faint trace of something feline in her movements.

Schrodinger, however, was vastly different. His eyes were the reverse of Seras, the left being violet and the right being red. He no longer looked as childish, but still held a boyish air about him; Integra guessed he looked about the same age as Seras now. His fangs were more prominent and his hair had paled slightly. Even his clothes had changed, looking like a male version of Seras' uniform, even though he kept the shorts.

They explained, in unison, that they were now soul linked. They now had access to each other's powers, though Seras' access was complete while Schrodinger's was limited.

Sir Integra then asked the question that had been bothering her through this whole thing, "Why is it that you wanted to join with Seras so badly you even betrayed Millennium?"

Seras glanced at her Master then back to his Master. "It's because we're the last."

Sir Integra growled, "That is NOT an answer, the last of what?"

Schrodinger grinned mischievously, "We're the last descendants of Mina Harker of course!"


	2. We are a dead end

We Are a Dead End

 **Author's Note – I'm not doing Schrodinger's accent because I find it hard to write correctly and for me personally trying to read accents draws me out of the story.**

 _"We're the last descendants of Mina Harker of course!"_

With that one sentence Integra froze her heart beating fast at the implications. Mina Harker was the reason Hellsing even existed, Alucard's attacks on her were what lead her ancestor to defeat and capture him. If he hadn't gone after the schoolmarm he may have stayed free. She turned her ice blue eyes toward the vampire in question, "Explain vampire!"

Alucard for his part smiled manically, his mouth filler with razor sharp teeth. "I'd have thought it was obvious my Master. Did you really believe that I couldn't have killed that vampire in Chedder without harming the Police Girl? That I couldn't have ripped her from his grasp or materialized behind him? That some two-bit imitation could outwit me? Even my Seras figured that one out fairly quickly. I killed her because I wanted her. I lost Mina because of your ancestor it seemed like justice that I would have her descendant because of the organization he built."

"Though I must say I am thankful, Seras is so much more than Mina ever could have been. Mina was innocent but weak, she was born to serve. She only drank my blood because I used my charms on her. Seras however refused even with my strongest urgings. They may look alike but make no mistake; my Police Girl is far superior in all ways to the Schoolmarm."

He glided over to Seras and Schrodinger, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Though I do have to say if you'd ever bothered to look at the painting of Mina and her bothersome Jonathon you'd have know instantly! Of course Walter had to go and add another layer, he of course recognized who my Police Girl resembled and so made sure to hire those Geese."

Integra glared daggers at Alucard, "What do the mercenaries have anything to do with this?!"

Instead of answering Alucard phased through the wall and returned holding an old photograph. Integra inhaled deeply as she read the names engraved on the photo; _Mr. and Mrs. Jonathon Harker, 1898_. The couple could have easily been mistaken for Seras and her familiar Pip. "Why would Walter bring a man who looks so much like Jonathon Harker here?"

This time Schrodinger, his ears twitching and a quirky smile on his face, replied. "Oh I know the answer to this one! Seras was supposed to fawn all over him, Pip I mean, timeless lovers or something like that. Then she would want her freedom from her Master, and by drinking his blood she would be exactly what Millennium needed to create "perfect" artificial vampires!"

Seras frowned slightly as she spoke. "It was all a big game, history repeating itself, except this time "Mina" was already a vampire when she/I met "Jonathon" AKA Pip. He couldn't save me, he wasn't supposed to save me, what he was supposed to do was to drive me to accepting Master's gift of his blood."

"Jaja! She would have been bound and captured and her blood siphoned off slowly and painfully to make the Major happy!" Schrodinger hopped up and down as he spoke. "You should really talk to the Angel of Death, he knows so much more!"

Alucard grinned his Cheshire grin. "Yes I do believe our little Walter can fill in some gaps. I believe that this is what is called the long con."

Realizing that she had crushed the cigar she'd had in her hand she glared at all three of them. "Before summoning Walter I want to know how the two of you are both descended from Mina Harker!"

With twin looks of mirth Seras and Schrodinger explained in unison. "We're twins. The Major couldn't take both at the same time, he stole one.," at this Schrodinger pointed at himself and Seras pointed at him, "But our parents were terrified something would happen to the other," this time Seras pointed and herself and Schrodinger pointed at her as well, "They couldn't risk Hellsing becoming aware of who the family was and so decided it was safer to be satisfied with one."

Then Seras spoke alone, "When my parents were murdered and I was sent to an orphanage they had already altered Schrodinger and didn't need me. It wasn't until Master turned me that they were interested again, at least as far as we know but I'm sure _Walter_ ," she spat the name, "would know much more than we do."

The twins tilted their heads toward one another and smiled sweetly, which was incredibly creepy to Integra. They giggled at her discomfort and hummed, "You should fetch the traitor now. We are a dead end!"


	3. Missing Link

Missing Link

" _You should fetch the traitor now. We are a dead end!"_

Integra snarled at Alucard, "Fetch him; I want to get to the bottom of this mess!"

Alucard phased through the floor, returning after a moment holding, the now young, Walter by the back of his shirt, his hands wrapped tightly in leather straps just in case.

Integra, filled with frustration, pulled her side arm and shot the wiggling vampire in the gut. It was a clean shot and began to heal slowly. "You little maggot, you _will_ tell me how all these pieces fit together, _NOW_!

Walter looked up at the woman he had served for her whole life and laughed. "You still haven't put it all together? Tut, tut Integra, I would have thought it was obvious by now."

A shot from the pistol into his thigh was her only response.

Walter winced then sighed. "Fine, you want to know, you got it! When _Ms_ Alucard and I were sent to destroy Millennium the first time I was captured. I made a deal, I would help them if they let me destroy Alucard myself, they agreed. Unfortunately your father grew scared of Alucard and locked him away, forcing me to wait for his rebirth."

"Years later your father died." An evil smirk grew on his face. "I knew your uncle wanted to take over the helm of Hellsing so it was easy for me to manipulate him into attacking you, eventually leading you to Alucard's prison. When your uncle fired that bullet at you I used my wires to change the trajectory so that it hit your shoulder instead of your heart, hence freeing Alucard and disposing of that arrogant ass."

The room was filled with tension, Integra's anger and heartbreak was palpable. This man whom she'd thought of as not only her most trusted confidant but also as a father figure had been nothing more than a puppet master, manipulating events to his own ends.

Walter laughed, his eyes burning red. "Awe, did wittle Ms Hellsing think she was oh so special? Don't make me laugh; you were nothing but an end to a means." Suddenly he glanced at Seras and Schrodinger, who had somehow materialized a large comfy chair and were curled up on it watching him with their mismatched eyes. "Now Seras on the other hand, she was and is special. Sweetest little thing really, she is my only regret. Watching her grow up in that blasted orphanage, her potential wasted. That's why I sponsored her for early enrollment in the police force. And then fate stepped in and gave me the one thing I needed to cerement everything, Mina Harker's great great granddaughter."

"Between the blood she carried as a human and the blood of the infamous Dracula inside her she was the perfect bargaining chip." Walter looked at the girl sadly. "But I couldn't let them have her, the bright light in all this darkness, so I dissuaded her from drinking her Master's blood. I couldn't let him snuff out the light and beauty of such a divine creature."

Alucard's snarl ripped through the room as he threw the vampire boy against the wall. His anger manifested as a red haze that coated everything. "You honestly thought that by destroying me you could have her? I can see it in your head _BOY_. I see all the things you planned to do to **MY** Seras!"

"ALUCARD!" Integra's voice cut through the red haze filling the room. "Torture him later; we still don't know the whole story!"

Suddenly Baskerville materialized and padded over to the twins, plopping down in front of them like an over sized puppy.

Alucard dragged Walter back to him with his shadows.

The boy vampire didn't seem fazed by the outburst. "Once Alucard had corrupted Seras the Major was indeed interested in her, wanting to use a live version instead of the mere bones that were left of poor Mina. You see contrary to what Abraham thought Mina was never truly "cured." Her conversion was just put in a hibernative state by Alucard himself."

Walter stared straight at Seras now, "You see Mina's first child, the one no one really spoke of, little Lucy, was not Jonathon Harker's child, she was Alucard's. Mina's vampirism being held at bay and through some magic unknown to me meant the child was very special. Unfortunately for the Major none of this was discovered early enough to use."

"Alucard's gypsies kept Lucy, then her daughter Fiona, and her daughter Sarah safe from discovery until one of them was attacked by a FREAK and all that knowledge was bled out of him. The Major discovered that Sarah had had a hard delivery with her twins and could not bear more children and so he stole the boy, the first male descendant of Mina Harker and Alucard, but as you can see something went terribly wrong with him."

Integra gritted her teeth, "What is wrong with him?"


	4. What is wrong with him?

What is wrong with him?

" _What is wrong with him?"_

Alucard's sinister laugh echoed throughout the manor. "Nothing went _wrong_ with the boy you foolish child. Look at Seras now."

When Walter looked he realized right away that he'd been played by the elder vampire. The girl now had ears just like her brother. "But how…"

Alucard snickered. "What part of twins did you not understand fool? They will continue to, mutate, for lack of a better term, until they are equals. The Major may have activated things he really shouldn't have in the boy but it was nothing that wasn't there already!"

"Why do you think that there's so very little written about my daughter? It isn't just because my faithful servants watched over her; it is because she, like these two, had cat qualities. Though why cats I have no idea." Alucard laughed again.

Schrodinger leapt up and began jumping up and down. "I know! I know! It's because Mina didn't drink human blood but she DID drink from her cat! Even though she wasn't a vampire like she should have been the cat became a part of her! The Major figured that one out!"

Seras looked over to her brother, her twin, with pride. She knew from their shared blood that he had taken great risks to watch over her after meeting her at the round table meeting. He had been able to share so much with her in those few seconds when they shared blood but his excitement at knowing the answer still made her smile.

Integra however was fuming! "We are off track! What about Pip!? Walter seems to be implying he did not want Seras to drink from Alucard and yet you two said he did and that was the reason for him to be brought in."

Walter laughed. "I didn't want her to drink from him; Pip was actually a way to prevent that. I knew Alucard wouldn't want to lose another fledgling to a man that looked like Jonathon. I did it to prevent HIM from offering Seras his blood again. Alucard is nothing if not possessive."

Smirking he went on. "Watching Alucard long to kill the mercenary but unable to was an added bonus. Of course that all went to hell when Zorin went against orders and tried to kill instead of capture Seras. Everything would have been different but then Seras drank from Pip making all Millennium's efforts in vain."

Growling now he spat his words. "Once Seras was a full vampire there was no way they could hold her, the only option left was to kill her. You see there's only one vampire stronger than her in the entire world…Alucard."

Alucard began to laugh manically, "Oh but aren't you going to tell them the best part little butler?"

Walter sneered but continued. "The twins' father was the illegitimate son of your father."

With that being said Alucard laughed insanely and stripped his gloves from his hands with merriment. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

Integra's eyes grew huge but before she could speak Alucard continued. "YOU have nothing to fear Integra. You have earned my respect and my favor. I also plan to continue working for you, as will the twins."

Seras and Schrodinger both bobbed their heads in agreement before going back to playing with Baskerville's ears.

Walter stuttered then, his shock evident. "What?! You have your freedom and have had it and yet you still plan to work for Hellsing?"


	5. Grande Finale

_Walter stuttered then. "What?! You have your freedom and have had it and yet you still plan to work for Hellsing?"_

Alucard's chuckle filled the room. "Oh yes, working for Hellsing is the most fun I've had in centuries! You have no idea how boring it is being immortal. Integra is a good leader and is one of the few beings I've ever met with true honor."

Seras and Schrodinger grinned showing their cat like fangs. "We agree."

Seras, who'd moved to lounge on Baskerville, looked up at Integra. "Even if you weren't my aunt I'd want to work with you. You're the strongest person I've ever met."

Schrodinger spoke while petting Baskerville, "Ja you are truly someone to look up to and I know we'll have lots of fun!"

Walter began struggling in Alucard's grip. "No! This isn't how it's supposed to go! You're supposed to kill her!"

Alucard growled, "YOU boy have absolutely NO say in this! You are MY puppet now. You have lost Integra's and Seras' respect and trust, you have NO allies left. Even WITH your wires you couldn't destroy me or my fledglings."

"YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Integra cleared her throat. "And what prey tell do you plan to do with me? Turn me?"

Alucard laughed again, "No my dearest countess, you would never agree and I would never force you. You are human to your core; you are the reason to keep fighting. You are our leader, you are our face, our structure, you ARE Hellsing. Without some sort of structure we lose our…sanity."

Integra was shocked at the force of his words and the meaning. "But after my death?"

Schrodinger giggled, "Seras and I are both Hellsings by blood remember? Seras will take the lead after you've left this plain. She will be your student and learn everything you can teach her. And all of us will work to protect you!"

Walter pouted, "It's not fair, after everything Alucard is still the beloved monster. Doesn't matter that he's done atrocious things, or that he sees most of humanity as cattle, he's always the one people trust, the one people love."

Integra smiled sinisterly, "We do trust him. For all that he is a true monster he does not lie, he may omit things but he never straight out lies. YOU however have lied for decades. Alucard does not hide that he's a bloodthirsty terror, but he does use his powers to the betterment of humanity no matter how beneath him he sees it. YOU on the other hand let your rage and jealousy lead you to give up not only Queen and country but the people who loved you over to Millennium."

Alucard, Seras, and Schrodinger all smiled vicious shark toothed grins and spoke as one. "We live to serve our countess."

Integra smiled as she looked at the vampires in her employ. "Well it seems that Hellsing will be evolving. I do not think that we need a large compliment of human soldiers in the future. I believe four vampires should be able to handle just about anything that comes up."

Alucard's smile broadened, "Oh yes we can, and it will be so much fun! There are all manner of beings awakened by both Millennium's and Iscariot's deeds. The world will change but one thing that won't is that Hellsing will continue to fight, and win, against all comers!"

Suddenly the phone rang. Integra answered slightly annoyed at having the conversation interrupted but as she listened to the person on the line her mouth turned up in a snide smirk. "Yes your Majesty, we will deal with it."

After hanging up she turned to Alucard. "Throw the traitor back in his cell, we have a mission. It seems that a true vampire has attacked a small town, turning the some occupants into fledglings and the rest to ghouls."

Her eyes glittered with glee. "We shall destroy all who stand against us. We are Hellsing. Go now my family Seek and Destroy!"

 _Epilogue_

 _63 years later Seras stood at the grave of her hero, aunt, and friend. Integra was at rest and her white marble tombstone shown bright in the night. Beneath her name and the dates of her birth and death the words "Protector of Humanity were engraved."_

 _Seras smiled._

 _In the years since the battle for London vampires, both true and freak, had come out of the closet. Werewolves, witches, fairies and many other supernatural beings had also shown themselves. Hellsing gained allies and enemies and had seen the rise of a new world._

 _No longer was the boogeyman just a story to scare children, no now he was real._

 _In a world that had gone crazy Hellsing had become the balance that kept the world spinning thanks to Integra._

 _Seras would make sure that she did Integra proud and kept the darkness from enveloping the world._

 _She set a blood red rose on the tombstone and spoke, "We shall destroy all who stand against us. We are Hellsing."_

 _Seras leaped and spun laughing just as manically as Alucard ever did and shot the werewolf that was hiding nearby in the chest killing him. She then danced her way back to the manor laughing and humming "The sun will come out tomorrow."_


End file.
